Neve na Ilha da Rainha da Morte
by Paula Marques
Summary: O que Hioga eh capaz de fazer pra se desculpar com Ikki! aiaiaiai... como inicio de namoro eh meloso não?...rs...rs


Neve na Ilha da Rainha da Morte  
  
(Continuação de "Acho que a gente bebeu demais")  
  
Já fazia um mês que Hioga esta tendo um caso com o Ikki, um caso que porém muito intenso as coisas estava um pouco no ar... os dois sentiam... os dois demostravam com acões e gestos, mas palavras... as malditas palavras... "eu gosto de vc... ou eu te amo... ou vc sempre foi a coisa que eu mais desejei nesses ultimos anos... enfim, nunca saia da boca de nenhum dos dois"  
  
Hioga sentado na mesa de seu escritório no andar da contabilidade da fundação relembrava de um momento que o deixou intrigado....  
  
Hioga pensando: "na semana passada aconteceu um fato inédito... nós dois fomos passar o final de semana nas montanhas e deitados na cama depois de fazer amor... Ikki me disse uma coisa estranha..."  
  
Ikki:...eh.... Hioga...  
  
Hioga: sim...  
  
Ikki: Eu...que queria que vc soubesse... de uma coisa....  
  
Hioga: e o q eh?  
  
Ikki: bem....er... eh muito...muito bom esta aki com vc ...  
  
Hioga fica surpreso e apenas arregala os dois olhos azuis, assustados... afinal isso era uma surpresa pra ele...será que o Ikki ia aproveitar e falar mais alguma coisa que ele a tento tempo queria ouvir....  
  
Porém Ikki vendo a expressão no rosto de Hioga logo pensa... "Idiota...burro agora vc assustou ele....tá vendo eu sabia que devia Ter ficado mudo".... e logo diz...  
  
Ikki: Acho que vou a banheiro  
  
Hioga: Não espera... e segura Ikki  
  
Ikki olha de novo para o loiro e este diz...  
  
Hioga: Eu tmb estou muito feliz de estar aki com vc.. "sera que eu falo mais alguma coisa?"...pensa Hioga  
  
Ikki pensa: "eu acho melhor não falar mais nada"  
  
Hioga pensa: "eh...eu acho melhor não falar mais nada"  
  
Ikki deita novamente na cama, hioga o abraça e os dois dormem...  
  
Hioga volta seus pensamentos ao trabalho... mas estava difícil se concentrar, amanhã era o aniversário de Ikki, e Hioga queria passar com ele este dia, afinal Shun tinha viajado com a June então não teria que dividir esse dia com mais ninguém, sendo assim ele decidiu pedir uma folga ao superintendente da repartição dizendo que tinha um papeis pra buscar na cidade vizinha e que isso iria lhe roubar o dia inteiro...  
  
Sendo assim ele ficou até mais tarde trabalhando para poder deixar o trabalho adiantado, já era tarde, o andar da contabilidade já estava vazio a secretária entra e pergunta...  
  
Secretária: Sr. Yukida, vai precisar de mais alguma coisa?  
  
Hioga: Não, obrigado... já chega por hoje...pode ir pra casa eu vou ficar até mais tarde...  
  
Secretária: Então já que agente não vai ser ver na Sexta... até Segunda Sr. Yukida...  
  
Hioga: Até Segunda...  
  
Hioga joga o paletó atrás da cadeira, tira a gominha que prendia seu cabelo, afrouxa a gravata e desabotoa um botão da camisa, já cansado ele continua de frente pro computador trabalhando, quando ele escuta um barulho estranho vindo do lado de fora da sua sala...  
  
Hioga: Tem alguém aí???  
  
Agluém abre a porta e diz: Oi...  
  
Hioga abre um sorriso largo e diz: Ikki... o q vc tá fazendo aki?...que surpresa...  
  
Ikki fache a porta e diz: Eh...eu estava passando...e..  
  
Hioga...HUM-HUM  
  
Ikki: Eh..rs..eu passei na sua casa e vc não estava então eu vim q perguntei na portaria e eles falaram que vc estava aki....ai eu vim...  
  
Hioga faz um sinal coma a mão chamando Ikki: Vem cá...  
  
Ikki vai até Hioga e dá a mão pra ele, este o puxa e o senta em seu colo... e o beija...  
  
Ikki: Vc parece bem cansado...  
  
Hioga: Eh.. mais ou menos....  
  
Ikki o beija de novo....: ah...tá cansado eh?...sei...  
  
Hioga: Não me provoca!!!!!  
  
Ikki: Provocar..eu? imagina...  
  
Ikki beija novamente Hioga so que dessa vez com mais fome... enquanto desabotoa os primeiros botões da camisa de Hioga e tirando sua gravata....  
  
Hioga: Ahh Ikki para... aki não eh lugar alguém pode chegar...  
  
Ikki: Parar? Parar o que...? eu não tô fazendo nada...  
  
Ikki puxa a gola da camisa de Hioga e deixa o ombro esquerdo dele nú, deixo começa a morde-lo a a chupar o seu pescoço deixando marcas dos chupões, ele beijava a boca de Hioga depois passava pelo queixo, pescoço até o ombro, depois subia de novo fazendo o caminho contrario ombro, pescoço, queixo e boca, beijando-o novamente, Ikki começa a soltar o cinto e a abrir a calça de Hioga e a passar a mão boba na parte íntima de Hioga, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e jogar a cabeça pra trás.  
  
Ikki vendo que Hioga já tinha desistido, agacha na frente da cadeira de Hioga e fica por entre as suas pernas, termina de desabotoar a camisa de Hioga, e começa a lamber o peito dele... descendo para a barriga, Hioga continua de olhos fechados com a cabeça jogada pra trás da cadeira, bom já que não tinha jeito de parar o Ikki o jeito era relaxar e aproveitar....  
  
Hioga solta um gemido quando sente Ikki abocanhando o seu sexo, ele afundo as mãos por entre os cabelos de Ikki, e fica lá sentado aproveitando, a medida que Ikki ia tornando tudo mais intenso Hioga ia gemendo mais, ele solta a cabeça de Ikki e segura no encosto da cadeira tentando levantar a cabeça pra ver Ikki, não agüentando mais ele goza dentro da boca de Ikki... e depois solta o encosto da cadeira joga a cabeça pra trás de novo, exausto e ofegante...  
  
Ikki senta no chão e puxa Hioga pro seu colo ficando abraçado com ele um tempo...  
  
Com Ikki encostado em seu peito, Hioga afunda o rosto nos cabelos de Ikki e pouco se importando o que pode acontecer diz:  
  
Hioga: Ikki, eu estou completamente apaixonado por vc....  
  
Ikki olha para Hioga com o olhar meio tremulo e pergunta  
  
Ikki: O q?  
  
Hioga: eh...eh isso mesmo que vc ouviu... eu estou completamente apaixonado por vc...  
  
Ikki: Hioga eu...  
  
Hioga começa a se levantar...  
  
Ikki: Espera...  
  
Hioga olha de novo para Ikki..  
  
Ikki: Eu tmb estou apaixonado por vc Hioga, aliás a muito tempo eu sou apaixonado por vc, eu nem acredito que a gente tá junto agora... eu não sei se vc sacou...mas vc era aquela pessoa que eu gostava e achava que ela não gostava de mim...  
  
Hioga: Ikki... isso não eh verdade... vc quer ouvir a tradução do que eu te disse na primeira noite que agente ficou?  
  
Ikki: Eu quero  
  
Hioga: Ikki, eu amo vc, e a muito tempo eu estou esperando por esse momento... por favor seja meu hoje...  
  
Ikki: sempre Hioga.... eu tmb amo vc...  
  
Os dois se beijam de novo....  
  
Hioga: Vão bora daki...  
  
Ikki: Vamos...  
  
Hioga: Vamos lá pra casa?  
  
Ikki: Eu não posso... na verdade eu passei aki pra me despedir...  
  
Hioga: Como assim se despedir...  
  
Ikki: eu to indo pra Ilha da rainha da morte...eu volto amanhã msm...devo chegar a noite...  
  
Hioga: Como assim...  
  
Ikki: eu sempre vou lá Hioga... eu tenho q q fazer uma coisa...  
  
Hioga: eu não acredito que vc vai visitar o túmulo da presunta de novo...  
  
Ikki: Cala a boca Hioga olha como vc fala.... eu nunca insultei a sua mãe que vc tmb adora ir visitar debaixo dàgua...  
  
Hioga: eh completamente diferente, ela eh a minha mãe, e a Esmeralda foi a sua namorada, como é que agora vc estando comigo fica querendo visita-la pq?  
  
Ikki: Ela não chegou a ser a minha namorada Hioga, ela foi a minha melhor amiga, se não fosse por ela eu não teria sobrevivido akele lugar horrivel, ela foi a única pessoa q eu tive nakele inferno por 6 anos a fio e tem mais, ela morreu pra me salvar ela se atirou na frente do golpe do proprio pai pra que eu vivesse, e vc sabe melhor do que ninguém o remorso q eu sinto... eu não vou deixar de visitar a minha melhor amiga, irmã e confidente pq esta com esse ciúme ridículo e estapafúrdio eu já não disse q eu te amo para de criar caso!!!!!  
  
Hioga: Ah eh...então tá vai lá ver a presunta..... me deixa  
  
Hioga começa a chorar...  
  
Hioga: Vai embora então!!!!  
  
Ikki: Pelo amor de Deus Hioga, eu não acredito que isso esta acontecendo!!!!...deixa de ser criança  
  
Hioga: vc sabia que eu tinha pedido folga pra passar o seu aniversário com vc?  
  
Ikki: Meu aniversário?????  
  
Hioga: Eh o seu aniversário...amanhã... mas vc prefere passar com a defunta  
  
Ikki: Para de falar assim....HUMF!!!! Ikki tenta falar calmamente... Hioga, eu nem me lembrava que o meu aniversário era amanhã, vc sabe que não ligo pra essas coisas, que se lembra e as vezes fazia alguma coisa pra mim sempre foi o Shun... vc sabe que eu não sou chegado ah comemorações essas coisas...  
  
Hioga: Não era uma comemoração, era passar o dia comigo só isso eu achei que vc ia gostar...  
  
Ikki: Mas eu vou adorar... eh q eu não me lembrei que era o meu aniversário, mas tudo bem eu fico eu vou pra Ilha da Rainha da Morte na semana que vem...  
  
Ikki tenta passar a mão no rosto de Hioga mas este da um tapa no braço de Ikki e se afasta...  
  
Ikki: Hioga pelo amor de Deus eu não acredito que vc esta fazendo isso...agente tava tão bem.... controle-se  
  
Hioga: Agora eu não quero mais... vai la ver a defunta...me deixa aki...  
  
Ikki: Eu não acredito que vc esta com ciume de uma pessoa que já morreu Hioga... e tem mais eu já disse que eu esqueci que era meu aniversario!!!!!!!! Eu já disse q eu fico!!!!!mas que merda!!!!!!vc tmb eh fogo heim!!!  
  
Hioga: Sai... daki.... eu não quero te ver tão cedo Ikki!!!! Vai embora...  
  
Ikki: Olha pensa bem heim!!!! Vc ta muito enganado se acha q eu vou voltar depois.... vc tá sendo muito injusto  
  
Hioga: Sai....daki!!!!  
  
Ikki sai da sala Bufando de ódio...  
  
Hioga Fica lá dentro chorando....  
  
Hioga: Ai meu Deus... o que foi que eu fiz... Ikki... espera....  
  
Ele corre até a portaria da prédio mas Ikki já estava dentro do carro...  
  
Hioga corre mas não da tempo Ikki arranca o carro cantando os pneus e já esta longe....  
  
Hioga corre pro estacionamento do predio entra no carro e vai pro apartamento de Ikki o mais rapido que pôde, tendo a chave hioga já chega quase que arrancando a porta e entrando pelo apartamento a fora gritando...  
  
Hioga: Ikki..... Ikki.... me perdoa...Ikki... vc esta em casa?  
  
Hioga revira o apartamento mas Ikki já não estava mais la...  
  
Hioga senta aos prantos no vaso sanitário da suite do quarto de Ikki, ele pega uma camisa do Ikki que estava jogada no chão do banheiro e que ainda estava com o cheiro dele....  
  
Hioga: Ai... como eu sou burro... burro... eu estraguei tudo  
  
Ikki no avião para o Equador Ikki se segura pra não chorar...  
  
Ikki: Eu não vou chorar.... não vou... eu não vou chorar por causa dakele otário!!!!!!  
  
.......  
  
Bom...depois eu boto o segundo cap.... espero que gostem....  
  
Hioga decidiu voltar caminhando pra casa, já era noite ele decidiu dar uma volta na praia pra refletir um pouco.  
  
Ele sentou nas pedras e ficou sentindo a brisa fria bater em seu rosto e ouvindo o barulho das ondas, era difícil para ele imaginar que a uma hora dessas Ikki não estaria sentindo uma brisa assim, porém estaria sentindo um ar abafado e quente, de tal forma que mal estaria conseguindo respirar, mesmo estando noite.... ou será que lá não eh noite e sim dia... como ele estaria enfrentando a mudança de fuso horario...  
  
Hioga: AHHHHH PARA DE PENSAR NISSO HIOGA!!!! HUMF!!!!  
  
Hioga olha para as estrelas e ve a constelação de Fênix... para ele sempre tão brilhante... muito mais que as outras... Ele fica pensando...  
  
"por que meu Deus, como eu fui burro... eu o perdi pra sempre, eu conheço o Ikki ele nunca vai me perdoar, e se eu fizesse uma tentativa... tentar não vai me arrancar pedaço... ou melhor se der errado vai arrancar não so um pedaço mas o meu coração inteiro, se eh que ainda sobrou alguma coisa dele... mas olhando por outro lado, pior do que está... não fica, o q pode ser pior do que nós dois assim... separados???? E pior tudo minha culpa.... ahhhhhh quer saber... eu vou lá eu vou falar com ele... ele tem que me ouvir..."  
  
Acabou que Hioga pegou um avião pro Equador na mesma noite que Ikki.... com 3 horas de diferença...  
  
Na manhã seguinte Ikki chega na Ilha da Rainha da Morte... ouve muita dificuldade para o barco chegar lá, uma por já ser um caminho perigoso de natureza, mas também por a Ilha estar completamente devastada, depois da erupção vulcanica causada pelo mestre ainda na Epoca da batalha das 12 casas o Ilha foi devastada, e pior muitas e muitas erupções ocorreram ao longo dos anos....  
  
Ao chegar lá Ikki se direcionou a um outro lugar na Ilha que havia nascido algumas flores, o que o fez lembras da Esmeralda na mesma hora.... da outra vez que ele tinha ido lá ele colocou um crucifixo nesse jardim, pensava ele que foi o espirito da Esmeralda que refloriu aquele lugar pra ele, já que o outro Havia sido destruido...  
  
Estando muito cansado da viagem ele deitou sob as flores e adormeceu...  
  
Já era quase final de tarde quando Ikki acorda, pega as malas e vai para a praia esperar o barco que ele tinha combinado para ir busca-lo, quando ele chega na praia ao invés do barco ir busca-lo ele ve ao longe o barco deixar um homem loiro na praia e depois ir embora....  
  
Ikki: Eu não acredito nisso!!!!!  
  
Ikki anda até o loiro com uma cara que espanta qualquer um, vira pro loiro e diz...  
  
Ikki: Hioga, o q vc veio fazer aki?... e por sinal esse era o meu barco... eu ia embora nele vc sabia?... agora eu vou perder o avião e a culpa e toda sua.... eu já tinha comprado a passagem, e agora o q eu...  
  
Ikki eh interrompido de seu "chilique" quando Hioga o puxa pela cintura e o lasca um beijo...  
  
Ikki ficou meio zonzo com essa atitude de Hioga, uma pq ele devia estar com raiva do Hioga, muita raiva, mas não conseguia se livrar do beijo... por sinal já tinha até se esquecido como os lábios do loirinho eram macios.... e ele fecha os olhos para aproveitar um pouco mais desses labios e do cheirinho tão bom que o cisne tinha, mas quando Hioga tenta invadir a boca dele com a língua, Ikki retorna ao seu "estado normal" e num ímpeto de fúria empurra Hioga que cai de bunda no chão...  
  
Ikki: Mas que diabos vc está fazendo... esse calor todo deve Ter derretido o seu cérebro mesmo... e justo vc que já tinha pouco loiro!!!!!... Me deixa em paz......  
  
Hioga: Ikki a gente não pode acabar assim, me perdoa... eu assumo foi tudo culpa minha.... poxa agente tinha acabado de declarar amor um pro outro e minutos depois a gente brigou Ikki... vc deixou de me amar assim tão rápido que na primeira besteira que eu faço vc me chuta? Puxa Ikki eu to te pedindo desculpa cara...será que eu não posso fazer nada pra consertar?...heim Ikki...por favor responde...  
  
Ikki: Não eh esse o problema Hioga... eu tmb queria muito poder te perdoar... eu não deixei de te amar.... não fui eu que te chutei vc lá no Japão eh que me mandou embora...  
  
Hioga: Mas Ikki...  
  
Ikki: DEIXA EU TERMINAR DE FALAR PORRA!!!!  
  
Hioga cala a boca...  
  
Ikki: Foi vc que me mandou embora, e tem mais Hioga, foi exatamente por te amar que eu acho melhor a gente terminar agora... eu acho q a gente foi rapido de mais com as coisas... talves nem vc e nem eu estivéssemos preparados pra alguma coisa seria agora... vc ainda ta muito infantil... eh melhor a gente terminar amigo, do que Ter varias brigas como essa e depois nunca mais conseguir olhar pra cara um do outro...  
  
Hioga deixa escapar uma lágrima e diz: Vc eh um mentiroso... chega de desculpas, se vc me amasse de verdade vc me aceitaria com os meus defeitos e tentaria aprender a conviver com eles assim como eu tmb tentei conviver com os seus...  
  
Ikki: Eu te aceito com os seus defeitos Hioga... mas o problema não eh esse... eu so acho que eu esperei bastante tempo por vc e eu posso esperar mais... até vc estar mais maduro ou pelo menos mais controlado... eu não quero me desgastar com vc e um dia ser seu inimigo... acredita em mim.... eh melhor a gente dar um tempo...  
  
Hioga: Tempo?... Conversa fiada... "esperou por mim esse tempo todo"... eu duvido... eu duvido q vc me ame, eu duvido que vc nunca tenha tido ninguém além de mim, e se não teve eh porque vc ficou "o eterno viuvinho da Esmeralda como a viuva Porcina akela q foi sem nunca Ter sido" e não por minha causa!!!!!  
  
Ikki tmb começa a chorar e diz: HIOGA PARA ANTES QUE EU NUNCA MAIS OLHE NA SUA CARA EU TO TE PEDINDO PELO AMOR DE DEUS!!!!!  
  
Hioga: PARAR O QUE? HEIM... EU VENHO ATÉ AKI FAZER AS PAZES E VC DIZ QUE QUER UM TEMPO PQ ME AMA? CONTA OUTRA!!!!  
  
Ikki: CALA A BOCA HIOGA... VC JÁ TA COMEÇANDO A ME OFENDER... A DIZER QUE O EU DISSE PRA VC ESSE TEMPO TODO NÃO EH VERDADE...  
  
Hioga: Ah e eh verdade Ikki?... se fosse vc não estaria fazendo isso comigo...  
  
Hioga vira as costas para Ikki, e leva as mãos no rosto pra tentar em vão segurar os soluços.  
  
Ikki: Hioga, se eu não te amasse como eu sempre te amei e não tivesse tanta estima por vc eu não teria guardado isso...  
  
Ikki tira da mochila o Rosário com a Cruz do norte....  
  
Hioga olha aquilo e ai eh que ele dispara a chorar de vez...  
  
Hioga: Ikki, vc guardou isso todos esses anos?  
  
Ikki: Vc se lembra Hioga?  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ikki havia sido soterrado após um combate com Dócrates... Seiya, Shun, Shiryu e Hioga fazem um crucifixo no local e oram por Ikki...  
  
Hioga põe o rosário com a Cruz do Norte no Crucifixo...  
  
Hioga: Esse eh o meu bem mais precioso...  
  
Fim do FLASHBACK  
  
Hioga: Ikki...  
  
Ikki: Hioga eu acho que quando vc me deu isso vc devia se interessar por qualquer pessoa menos por mim... eu na época achava que vc so fez isso pra puxar saco do Shun, e eu achava que vc gostava dele tmb...  
  
Hioga: Pelo amor de Deus Ikki... eu tmb sempre tive o Shun como o meu irmãozinho....  
  
Ikki: Eu não sabia porque eu estava guardando isso, eu olhava olhava... eu não conseguia aceitar... eu te amava mas eu sempre pensei "ah eu não vou roubar o namorado do meu irmão" vc pra mim era proibido.. terminantemente proibido...  
  
Hioga: Mas q mané namorado do seu irmão o q Ikki.... eu sempre tive uma estima muito grande pelo Shun, mas eu tmb sabia que a única maneira de alguém se aproximar de vc eh através do Shun tmb....rs..rs  
  
Ikki: Eu sei... ei percebi exatamente isso depois...rs..rs Eu comecei a alimentar esperanças depois que o Shun casou com a June... eu nunca fui de ficar fazendo habitos... ir sempre aki ou ali... mas eu sempre ia na casa do Shun uma pq ele eh meu irmão e tals mas principalmente pq vc tmb sempre estava lá.... e foi por causa de vc mesmo pq antes o meu irmão podia chorar espernear, mas ninguém tinha e nem nunca teve o poder de me prender em lugar nenhum se eu não quisesse... eu so não esntendia pq vc implicava tanto comigo  
  
Hioga: Eu queria chamar a sua atenção... vc nunca q olhava pra mim...  
  
Ikki: Mentira... eu nunca tirei meus olhos de vc...  
  
Hioga: Ikki, por favor, eu não quero dar um tempo... eu não agüento mais ficar longe de vc... até quando eu estou no trabalho eh uma tortura... a gente fica o dia inteiro trocando mensagens por celular pra ninguém ficar ouvindo a nossa conversa no meio do trabalho... mas pra mim não basta eu queria estar perto de vc Ikki... eu tenho ciúme de vc por que eu te amo... eu tenho medo de te perder... de vc ir embora e nem dizer aonde foi como vc sempre teve o costume de fazer com o seu irmão...  
  
Ikki: Hioga, vc nunca vai me perder pra uma pessoa que já morreu, e eu antes de vir passei la no seu trabalho pra te avisar...  
  
Hioga :Eu sei... eu sei.. desculpa Ikki desculpa por favor...  
  
Ikki: Mas...  
  
Hioga o beija...  
  
Ikki: Hioga...  
  
Ele lhe dá outro beijo  
  
Ikki: Para Hioga eh serio...  
  
Hioga o puxa de novo e lhe lasca um beijo mais forte ainda e aperta a bunda de Ikki com toda a força...  
  
Ikki:HIOGA QUE DROGA VC NÃO LEVA NADA A SÉRIO!!!!!  
  
Hioga bota as mão pra trás, abaixa a cabeça, olha para Ikki de canto de olho dando um sorriso maroto e mordendo o lábio inferior e se balançado feito um menino travesso.  
  
Ikki: Hioga.. não me provoca!!!!  
  
Hioga faz vozinha de criança: "dicupa Ikki... dicupa eu... púfavô"  
  
Ikki fica se segurando pra não rir e parecer serio... mas ele não estava conseguindo... alías como ele mesmo disse Hioga se tornou especialista em tira-lo do serio... era dificil resistir ao apelo do loiro...  
  
Hioga o puxa de novo pela cintura e o beija, so que dessa vez muito bem correspondido por Ikki, eles ficam se beijando e suas mão percorrendo as costas um do outro...  
  
Hioga para o beijo e puxa Ikki para o chão, deitados no chão eles continuam a se beijar, um puxando a camisa um do outro e interrompendo o beijo só para passar a camiseta pela cabeça e joga-la loge... ele voltam e se beijar mas Ikki interrompe..  
  
Ikki: Meu Deus... Hioga... olha o seu peito... olha as suas costas... vc esta todo empolado de brotoejas...  
  
Hioga vê sua propria pele, muito branquinha, toda vermelha e cheia de brotoejas, suas maçãs do rosto super vermelhas e ele estava suando muito...  
  
Ikki: "Amor"... vc deve estar passando mal... esta parecendo um camarão... vamos parar e arrumar um jeito de sair daki...  
  
Hioga: Ah não "Bem"... vc não vai arrumar um desculpa não... não vai mesmo...  
  
Ikki: Mas Hioga...  
  
Ikki sente os flocos de neve cairem... e um vento gelado começar a carregar mais e mais neve...  
  
Ikki: ... Ah não.... eu não acredito que vc esta fazendo isso "amor"....rs..rs  
  
Hioga: Vc não vai querer receber o seu "presente"  
  
Ikki: O q? Uma Pneumonia ???...rs..rs  
  
Hioga: Não ... Isso...  
  
Hioga puxa Ikki novamente para cima dele e o beija, os dois deitados no chão, so de calça jeans, rolando sobre a neve enquanto um desafivela o cinto um do outro e abrem o ziper.... o loiro para o beijo e num puxão só arranca as calças de Ikki, depois tira as próprias calças e a cueca, Ikki puxa ele para cima de si já levantando as pernas...  
  
Hioga: Espera Ikki... eu disse que tinha um presente pra vc...  
  
Ikki: E o q eh?  
  
Hioga: Vc vem me pedindo a muito tempo... e eu nunca dei isso pra ninguém....  
  
Ikki: O q eh fala logo  
  
Hioga:... vem cá...  
  
Hioga que estava em cima de Ikki, pega o moreno com força, e o puxa novamente pra cima e abre bem as pernas...  
  
Hioga: Eu quero q vc venha Ikki...  
  
Ikki dá um sorriso e beija novamente Hioga, enquanto ele o beija, ele lubrifica o loiro com o liquido q o seu membro já estava soltando, ele queria que Hioga sentisse o mínimo de dor possivel na primeira vez dele, e queria ser tão carinhoso quanto o Loiro foi na sua....  
  
Ikki enquanto beija Hioga, puxa a perna do loiro mais pra cima com a mão esquerda e com a direita ele entrelaçava seus dedos entre os dedos de Hioga e segurava a mão dele bem forte...  
  
O Loiro começa a se sentir invadido pelo corpo do moreno, que entrava bem devagar para não provocar muita dor, o gemido no loiro é abafado beijo beijo intenso de Ikki... conforme Ikki o vai invadindo, ele vai relaxando e começando a sentir o prazer de ser invadido por akele que ele amava tanto...  
  
Os gemidos de prazer dos dois poderiam ser ouvidos de longe, se a Ilha não estivesse deserta.... até Hioga soltar o gemido final junto com a ultima estocada de Ikki, e após gozarem juntos, os dois deitados sob akela neve que Hioga fez mas que já tinha derretido a maior parte, fazem mais um milhão de declarações de amor...  
  
Hioga: Muito obrigado Ikki...  
  
Ikki: Muito obrigado pelo o q?  
  
Hioga: Por eu significar tanto assim pra vc... eu ainda não acredito que vc guardava o meu rosário desde aquela época.  
  
Ikki: Eu eh que tenho que me sentir agradecido por Ter a honra de ser tão amado pelo homem que eh capaz de fazer nevar na Ilha da Rainha da Morte...  
  
E os dois se beijam novamente...  
  
FIM 


End file.
